


［博君一肖］王一博肖战《在一起》（20）

by ranran595



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranran595/pseuds/ranran595
Kudos: 21





	［博君一肖］王一博肖战《在一起》（20）

小别胜新婚。

自从在一起，他们还从来没有分离过这么久，而那些镜头里远隔千山万水的颦笑如何比得上彼此触碰的万分之一？

像两个在沙漠中干渴已久的旅人寻到救命的水源，他们贪婪地攫取着对方的气息和味道，唇舌的缱绻间，一切都甘美得令人头晕目眩。

同时又仿佛有强大的电流瞬间穿过身体，带来难以抑制的颤抖，两个人的喉间都不自觉逸出轻吟。

从来没有一刻像现在这样，他们如此渴望着彼此。

衣服几乎都是在不停的唇舌相互追逐间被扯落下来的。

因为实在太久没做，王一博很怕肖战受伤，他强忍着快把自己撑爆的身体内欲望的叫嚣，一边亲吻肖战，一边耐心地做扩张。

手指混着冰凉的润滑进入，久不经情事的身体短暂的涩痛后，在王一博灵活的唇舌和手指下很快柔软，而那些接踵而来的渴求让肖战猝不及防，他几乎控制不住地呻吟出来。

那渴求强烈又急迫，仿佛要将人烧成灰烬。

肖战喘息着在王一博耳边低语：“我，我想要你——”

在一起这么久，肖战第一次主动说出这样的话，王一博的脑子顿时炸了——

一直极力压制的身体可就再也压不住了，连床上都来不及去，王一博抱起肖战，将他两条腿挂在臂弯里，直接顶了进去。

肖战身体腾空，后背倚着墙壁，大半身体的重量都支撑在王一博身上。

这样的姿势被进入，感觉格外地强烈，再加上太长时间没做，那种刺激简直让每一个细胞每一寸神经都躁动起来。

更何况王一博进入后不过抽动几下就准确找到了他的敏感点，不断扩散的快感让肖战几乎叫出来，他仰起头，本能地将声音抑止在喉咙里，难受得大口喘息。

王一博顺着肖战仰起的脖颈含住他的喉结吮吸啃咬，手指在肖战胸前揉拨，身下的动作同时也快了几分，这样多重刺激下，肖战抑制在喉间的声音再也忍不住，无法遮挡地落下来。

本来极清朗的声音经过情欲的渲染，既清且媚，听得一声就让人连血都沸腾起来。

王一博低头在肖战肩头轻咬了一下：“这样叫出来才对嘛，哥哥老是喜欢忍，我为什么总喜欢逼迫哥哥，就是因为哥哥实在太害羞了，可是哥哥你知道吗？”

王一博深深一顶，律动起来，肖战喉中发出一声呜咽，身体被冲击得失重，只能双手抱住王一博的脖子，双腿缠绕紧紧夹在王一博腰上。

这样的姿势却又让每一次的进入都更深，也更加地敏感，刺激几乎是加倍的。

肖战觉得自己都快被这强烈的感官刺激湮灭了，灵魂升腾在空中，完全忘记了自己是谁，只由着身体里那些最原始最灼热的情感彻底地，无拘无束地绽放。

王一博痴迷地看着肖战，嘴里说着之前没有说完的话：“可是哥哥你知道吗？这样的你，这样为了我而迷失的你，可有多美！”

他就这样像抱孩子一般抱着肖战，动作也没有停顿，往卧室里走。

两个人许久没做，第一次时间比较短，又都差不多到了临界点，这样一边走一边做，别有番异样感觉，不过将将走到了床边，就都攀上了顶点，控制不住地渲泄出来。

倒在床上，两人平复着依旧剧烈的呼吸。

王一博伏在肖战身上，许久后忽然低低笑出声：“哥哥，我好羞愧啊，哥哥你第一次想要我，我却这么快就——，不过哥哥别急，我——”

“王一博，你，你就不能闭嘴么！”

肖战气急败坏打断他，声音里还带着余韵未消的轻颤。

他磕磕绊绊，恼恨无比地道：“我，我以后再也不和你说那，那样的话了！”

“不行！哥哥要说，我也要听，我喜欢听哥哥那样说，喜欢死了！我希望哥哥和我说一辈子，我也想听一辈子！”

王一博手指在肖战的发间捋动，没有刘海儿的遮挡，这样完全露出额头的肖战，轮廓深邃，那种阳刚的俊美浓烈鲜明，偏偏此刻这张脸上还带着情事过后的柔媚，两者混杂在一起，美得夺人魂魄。

王一博仿佛被蛊惑了，在肖战额头，眉端，鼻峰，眼睛一一吻过，缓慢而虔诚，吻一下说一句。

“哥哥，你真美。”

“哥哥，我有没有对你说过，哥哥你就是我想象当中爱情的模样。”

“我一定是上辈子拯救了全宇宙，才能让哥哥这辈子爱我。”

“哥哥，一辈子，只爱我，只要我，好不好？”

孩子气地好似喃喃自语，轻轻浅浅，然而那里面含着的满满的深情，却浓重得令人心颤。

一辈子，多么美好的三个字。

美好得令肖战都有些恍惚。

年少相爱，执手一生，若真能如此，又夫复何求？

肖战也如被蛊惑了一般：“好。”

王一博笑了，清俊眉眼刹那绽放出的风华让肖战看得失了神。

回过神来，肖战心里吐槽，这个人，总是不让我随便笑，说怎样怎样如何如何，可他自己笑起来就很安全么？就不招人么？

分明就是小心眼儿作祟，分明就是狮子男的占有欲！

肖战忍不住道：“王一博，你以后也不许随便笑。”

王一博愣了愣，不明所以：“怎么了？”

肖战义正严辞：“招蜂引蝶。”

王一博怔住，随后却笑得愈发荡漾：“所以说战哥其实是被我撩到了？来，让我看看，我招了什么蜂引了哪种蝶。”

说着便噙住肖战的双唇，一番毫不客气地深入碾转，直到肖战几乎窒息才放开他。

肖战觉得自己所有的呼吸都被眼前的人夺走了，

舌头也被吮弄得发麻，他大口呼吸着新鲜的空气，一时间话都说不出来。

这个小气巴拉的男人，根本就是故意的！

肖战心里恨恨。

王一博却又开始在他身上啃咬，让肖战好不容易找回来的呼吸又开始错乱，他气喘吁吁地道：“王一博，你，你能不能让我喘口气儿？”

王一博头也不抬：“不能！”

他笑嘻嘻道：“哥哥不是都催交公粮了么，弟弟我刚才只交了那么一小点儿，这样当人家男朋友可不行喔，我会自责的。”

肖战的脸红了，只是还不待他说什么，身体忽然被王一博翻了个个儿。

王一博目光垂落。

纵然已经将它握在掌中弯折了不知多少回，每次看到肖战的腰，王一博还是会禁不住地赞叹。

肖战的腰，杀人的刀，这话一点都没错，他就被这刀杀了一回又一回，刀刀销魂。

王一博爱不释手地在那精致的腰线上摩挲，低头在小巧白嫩的腰窝上亲了亲：“我都忘了哥哥的腰受过伤，这样的姿势，才应该不会压到。”

冬天拍电影的时候肖战腰受过伤，后来时不时便会有些不舒服。

肖战被王一博猝不及防地翻过去，正懵着，听了这话就冷哼一声：“现在才想起来，早干什么去了！”

嘴上这样说，肖战心里却小小地惭愧了一下，不光王一博忘了，连他自己都没记起来，当时医生是曾说过，以后要小心，不可太劳累什么的，但刚刚和王一博干柴烈火的，两个人彻底都忘了这一茬儿。

王一博点头：“嗯嗯，是我的错，一点儿都没想起来，该打！怎么能犯这样的错误呢，哥哥的腰对我多么重要啊，可是我的第一大福利，我说什么也不该忽略的。”

前几句听着还好，可后面就越听越不对味儿了，肖战忍不住瞪了王一博一眼，想数落几句吧又无从下嘴，不说吧又觉得可恨，便抬腿想给他一下。

腿刚抬起来就被扶住了，王一博笑道：“战哥小心，腰伤过，别把腿也伤了，还别说，以前只知道哥哥的腰好，今天才发现哥哥的腿也好呀，不止是好看，也好用，往腰上那么一缠，弟弟我的魂儿都——”

肖战的脸彻底成了红苹果，可他已经发现，与王一博在床上，无论是口舌之争还是肢体作战，他永远都是惨然败北的那个。

他只能徒劳地把脸埋进被子里：“别说了，王一博算我求你，能不能别说了！”

纵使只剩下一个后脑勺露在外面，也能从红透了的耳根和脖颈上看出，这个人已经羞到极致了。

王一博把肖战从被子里往外挖，一边挖一边笑：“战哥别闷坏了，快让我看看，你说你都这么大年纪的老人家了，怎么还这么害羞呢！”

被挖出来的人奓毛了：“说谁老人家呢，嫌弃我老去找别人啊！你这毛儿没长齐的小狗崽儿！”

王一博煞有介事地低头看了看自己的某个部位，然后抬头道：“战哥，我长齐了啊，难道你用了这么久都没注意到？”

肖战呆了呆，随后忍无可忍地抡起枕头劈头盖脸就砸，比脸皮厚，一万年他也长不成王一博那厚度！

两个人你来我往，没几下肖战就被摁住了。

王一博一手两脚并用，从背后抱着肖战把人箍在自己怀里，肖战完全无法动弹，只能眼睁睁地看着王一博用另一只手取过一个套套，用牙齿撕开包装，拿出来，慢条斯理地武装上。

然后，肖战一条腿被抬起来，身体里一热，某个无耻的家伙已经不讲规矩地侵略了进来。

刚刚欢爱过的身体还在柔软，轻易便容纳了闯进来的大家伙，还诚实地做出了反应，让身体的主人丧失了所有的抵抗。

“王一博，你耍赖！”

王一博在肖战的后背上轻轻一舔，那里也是敏感的地方，肖战一哆嗦，王一博的动作已经快了起来：“什么耍赖，这叫直捣黄龙！”

肖战被撞击得声音断断续续：“你个，小，小混蛋！”

“战哥，谢谢夸奖喔！”

王一博伸手绕到前面握住了肖战那已经抬头的灼热欲望，上上下下，不轻不重，恰到好处地配合着后面的进进出出。

如此这般叠加的欢愉让人根本无法抵抗，肖战一口咬在王一博的手臂上，呜呜咽咽又骂了一句：“混蛋！”

再接下来，肖战可就什么话也说不出来了，因为有个小混蛋发了狠，专心致志地折腾他，誓要将混蛋两字贯彻到底——


End file.
